Gohan's Bad field trip REDONE
by Jkidssxdbz
Summary: hey everyone im doing a remake of my story Gohan's Bad field trip. Hope you enjoy everything else is explained in the summary in the story Main parings: G/V
1. The Beginning

**Hey Jkid's back! Sorry for the long wait, school, football and guitar got to me. While I was getting back into writing, I went over my old story and decided that I didn't really like my story as much as I should have. So I'm doing a remake of that story with a few changes. This time the story is after Buu and the only person who knows all of Gohan's secrets are Videl. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I forgot I do not own dragonball z, I wish I did though. **

**Son House**

The sun was setting over the mountains in the early morning. It was a peaceful morning, the birds were chirping, the butterflies were flying, everyone was doing their own thing until a loud clanging sound rang throughout the entire mountain.

We find our young hero stumbling down the stairs, half-asleep Gohan sees his father onn the ground hold his head, while his mother is standing over him holding the feared PAN OF DOOM. "GOKU HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, CLANG, DON'T EAT THE FOOD BEFORE ITS DONE COOKING" screamed Chi-Chi as she hit him reapetedly on the head with the PAN. Goku gives her the puppy dog eye look and says, " I'm sorry Chi-Chi I was just so hungry I couldn't help myself." Chi-Chi eyes soften a little and says, "Fine, you're off the hook this time mister but next time" she trailed off as she taps the pan on his head which caused Goku to smile in relief then he pales as he got the message.

Goten smelled food from the kitchen and ran down the stairs and was about to eat all the food in front of him until Chi-Chi cocked her arm back and swung the pan on his head hard. Goten fell off the chair holding hes head while Chi-Chi says, "You know the rules young man, no one eats until everyone is at the table." At that moment Gohan came back down stairs in his school uniform. He looked at his watch and noticed the time was 7:45. His eyes widen in panic as he realized that school that in five minutes. "Oh Shi- Gohan started to say but then the pan had claimed another victim in the Son house.

"GOHAN, DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS AROUND YOUR BROTHER" Chi-Chi all but screamed at him and hit him again with the pan to make sure that he got the message. Gohan got up quickly ande began to wolf down the food as fast as he could (which is a lot even for him). After the Son family finished eating Gohan stood up and say bye to his family as he put two fingers on his head and vanished. (He learned instant transmission from his father.)

Meanwhile at school Videl was sitting in her seat waiting for Gohan to appear, as she kept glancing at the door while her and Erasa (not sure if I spelled her name right) were talking. Erasa noticed this and asked, "Who are you looking for Vi, your boyfriend perhaps" as she smirked at her. Videl blushed scarlet red and screamed, "GOHAN'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Erasa said, "I never said anything about Gohan." Videl blushed and screamed, "Shut up Erasa" with a huge blush on her face. Erasa looked behind Videl and sees Gohan "Hey Gohan, did you just get here?"

Gohan appeared in his seat and says, " Hey Videl and Erasa" and he flashed them the son grin. Videl paled and blushed, "You didn't hear what we were talking about did you?" Gohan gave her a confused look and said "No, what were you guys talking about." Before Videl or Erasa could answer the question the teacher walked in with a grumbling Sharpner.

"Ok class, now that everyone is here, I can now begin telling you where we are headed in this year field trips. The minute she said field trip the class erupted in excitement and joy but Gohan wondered where they would be going. "Alright, alright settle down, settle down, you guys can cheer as much as you want after I finish. Now, let me begin by saying that the school has never offered this until recently." She took a huge pause and said, "We aren't going to one location but four spots in 2 months." Now—The class interrupted her by screaming in excitement. "The first place we are going to is the Legendary Home of Son Goku, the former world champion before ." At this the class eyes widen as Gohan paled and started to bang his head on the desk. _Why are we going to my place first, oh no now everyone is going to know everything_ Gohan thought. "The second place we are going to is 's house" the teacher all but yelled as she was getting excited too. _When we get to my place I hope daddy doesn't embarres me but knowing him he will _Videl thought as she paled at hearing that and sunk lower in her chair. The students cheered even more and started to talk with each other as Gohan started to bang his head on the desk even more. "The third placewe are going to is Capsule Corp" the teacher continued just as loud. The students were even more excited to know that they were going to meet 3 very famous people. _In all the places why are going there, Vegeta is bad enough to be around with but knowing his home is going to fulled with humans- _Gohan thoughts drifted as images of Vegeta terrerozing the students came in his mind and continued to bang his head on the desk. "The fourth and final place we are heading to is the cell game arena. There we will see a special video made by Capsule Corp themselves" as the teacher said in exicitement. All the students cheered loudly everyone except for Gohan that is. _Why that place I never want to go there again not after what happened the last time I was there_ Gohan thought as he put his head down in sadness. Videl noticed this and put her hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan looked up at whoevers hand was on his shoulder and sees Videl. "Gohan-kun, everything will be ok I promise" as Videl gave him a smile. Seeing Videl's smile warmed Gohan's heart.

While those two were in their own world they didn't see the picture that was being taken of the two of them by Erasa and Sharpner. "Videl how come you never give us one of those smiles but those smiles are only reserved for Gohan-kun" Erasa said teasingly. Videl blushed _I'm the only who can call my Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun, wait my Gohan now that I think about it does have a nice sound to it._ Videl started to blush even more at her own thoughts but before she could answer Erasa's questions the bell rang signaling the end of class.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of my redone series. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome. Please review or I'll force Vegeta to come to your door and final flash.**

**Peace. (instant transmits away)**


	2. The End of the School Day & Talk at home

**Hey sorry for the long wait but now I'm back with Chapter 2**

**I do not own dragon ball z wish I did though**

**IN the Hallway of Orange Star High**

Videl is stuffing books in her bag mumbling to herself how horrible this trip is about to be. Meanwhile Gohan is banging his head repeatedly on a locker. "For some reason you two aren't really excited about going this trip at all and uh Gohan are you ok" Erasa questioned and looked at both Gohan and Videl.

"Yeah, aren't you guys excited, I mean we are meeting the one and only Bulma Briefs and Son Goku" asked Sharpener and Erasa saying "yeah" in agreement. Gohan rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously in typical Son fashion like his father. Videl asked "How come you were in the principal's office this morning Sharpener" as she tried to change the subject. "I was framed, somebody wrote Mr. Jefferson sucks balls on the wall of the bathroom" said Sharpener. Videl, Gohan and Erasa all started to laugh "Yea right, Sharpener like you didn't write that yourself" said Videl in between laughing. "I'm serious here guys, I didn't write that on the wall and it doesn't help that the principle already doesn't like me" said Sharpener.

Erasa put her hand on Sharpener's shoulder and said, "Sharpie, it's not your fault the principle doesn't like you. You always have me and plus stop getting in trouble so much." Both Gohan and Videl erupted in laughter once again when they heard Erasa's nickname for Sharpener. Sharpener face flushed in embarrassment and Erasa said; "Guys come on be nice to Sharpie-kun, besides Videl I know what you call Gohan here when it's just me and you" she finished with a smirk on her lips. Vidal's face flushed as she gave Erasa a glare that said _shut-up-or-die_. Gohan cocked his head to the side and said, "Uh Videl what is she talking about, what name do you call me." Sharpener also had a smirk on his face as he also knows whets Videl calls Gohan courtesy of Erasa.

Videl blushed and screamed "IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT I'LL PUMMEL YOU MYSELF." Both blonde-haired teens paled as they knew Videl could easily hurt them severely. Videl slung her backpack on her bag as Erasa got in Sharpener's car and "See you two tomorrow" she finished with a wink at Videl. Sharpener Drove off leaving both Gohan and Videl alone in the hallway.

Gohan blushed a little and looked at Videl and said, "Want me to fly you home Videl?" Videl tried to hide her blush and says, "No, thank you Gohan-kun, I'll fly home by myself." When she turned around she swore she saw Gohan with a disappointed look on his face as he sat on the nimbus cloud. _Did he really want to fly me home that bad _Videl thought to herself. Videl smiled at Gohan and says, "Gohan-kun" as she started to float towards him. "Hmmm" Gohan looked up at Videl and says "Yes Videl." "I'll see you tomorrow Gohan-kun" as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she started to fly home hiding a huge blush on her face. _I can't believe I Just kissed my Go-Chan_ Videl thought in happiness. Meanwhile Gohan had a shocked look on his face and put his hand on his cheek and said, "Wow". _Does this mean she likes me now, I hope so _Gohan thought as he and Nimbus made their way home. Gohan looked down and the permission slip for the trip _Ugh Why did Mom and Bulma agreed to have my school come to my house and capsule corp_. Gohan groaned as he started to make his way home.

**At the Son House**

Gohan arrived home but before he could even open the door to his house-

"BIIIIIIGGGGG BRRRROOOTTTHHHEEERRR" screamed Goten as he tackled his older brother through the opening of the door and onto the ground.

"Hey squirt, you didn't bother mom today did you" Gohan asked his kid brother and ruffled his hair.

"Uh huh, I was good big brother, but mommy's mad at you Gohan" said Goten as he started to giggle while thinking of his brother is finally going to get hit with the pan instead of him and his father.

Gohan paled as he and Goten walked in the house. Gohan and Goten both saw their father on the ground, after he just got hit with the pan. "GOKU, Find you son NOW" Chi-Chi said as she help the pan over his head. "But Chi-Chi Gohan's right there" Goku said as he held his head in one hand and pointed to the kitchen in the other hand while Gohan was paling. _Oh great dad now mom's going to hit me with the pan_ Gohan thought as he started to look around the room. Chi-chi turned her head to the kitchen and saw Gohan as she started to walk towards him with the pan in hand, as Goten hid behind his older brother as he saw the pan. "Gohan, why are you so late getting home young man" Chi-Chi said dangerously low as she started to raise the pain. "U-u-ummm M-m-mom I was with a friend" Gohan started to say very nervously. "That's still does not excuse you for being late, you should've called first" Chi-Chi said as she was patting the pan on Gohan's head. Gohan started to whimper then he blurted "I WAS WITH VIDEL" as he put his arms over in his head with his eyes shut waiting for the pain to come.

When Gohan felt no pain he opened one eye to look at his mom. As soon as he said Videl, Chi-Chi eyes widen and started to say "Grandchildren." All the Son boys started blankly as they started to see starts around Chi-Chi.

"Uhhh dad can you sign this for me" Gohan said as took out the slip from his bag and held the slip in front of his father.

"Mfwhat sworry Wowan" Goku said as he wolfed down some food into that black hole he calls a stomach. Chi-Chi snapped out of her grandchildren fantasy and hit Goku on the head with the pan and said, "GOKU, don't eat with your mouth full." "Uh, mom can you sign my slip for our field trip" Gohan said nervously as he stared at the pan. Chi-Chi took a pen and looked at the slip and signed the slip, and then she said, "Where are you guys going?"

"The First place, we are going to is well here actually. Why is my class coming here anyway? Second place, is Capsule Corp. I hope Vegeta doesn't hurt anyone or Trunks for that matter. The third place, we are going to is Hercule's house and the fourth place, is the Cell game arena."  
>"They said a group of students would learn how to survive in the Wild and learn some martial arts from your father. That's what the principle told me. Well Bulma will keep Vegeta and Trunks on a leash. Isn't Hercule Videl's dad and why that place." Chi-Chi questioned her son.<p>

"Mom, Dad, Goten please don't reveal anything tomorrow, I don't want anyone else to know who we are ok "Gohan asked his family with a hint of hope. "OK" all three responded as Gohan walked upstairs to eat dinner. After eating dinner, Gohan laid in his bed _I hope everything goes okay tomorrow but knowing my family and Dende, things are bound to go wrong in the next couple of months_. Gohan hit the light on his bed and went to sleep, trying to have a nice dream.

_Have a nice Dream Gohan, you're going to need it_ Dende thought as he watched what laid ahead for Gohan and laughed evilly.

**Hope you liked the second chapter leave your thoughts as you review. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed the second Chapter. **

**Bye, Bye (Instants Transmits away) **


	3. The Couple?

**Hey everyone this is Chapter 3 hope you enjoy **

**I do not own dragonballz **

**AT THE SON HOUSE:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP- Gohan opened his eyes and looked at what's left of his smashed alarm clock. _Oh great it's 5:00 a.m. hope mom made breakfast already_ Gohan thought groggily as he got out of his bed. As he went to take a shower he noticed there was no delicious smells of his mother's cooking. _NO FOOD_ WHAT'S MOM DOINGGohan thought in panic. Gohan traveled downstairs and say the one thing he didn't think he would ever see. There was no food on the dinner table but his mother on the couch talking on the phone.

"Bulma he'll be fine I think it's time for the plan to begin" Chi-Chi said into the phone.

"If you think so Chi, but won't Gohan be mad at us" Said Bulma.

"No he won't plus our husbands are in the plan and plus he'll be too happy with his girlfriend to be mad at us" said 18.

Gohan stared at his mother and quietly walked up the stairs, _what plan does mom, Bulma and 18 have planned for me, I hope it's not too embarrassing _Gohan thought in shock.

15 minutes later after Gohan got out the shower and dressed; he walked downstairs and saw his family bout to eat breakfast.

"GOHAN YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL" Chi-Chi shouted at her son who was up till that point paying more attention to his food than the time. Gohan almost choked on his food and shot off like a rocket to school.

**AT ORANGE STAR HIGH:**

Gohan landed on the roof of the school and saw Videl. Videl turned around and saw Gohan and hid a blush. _What the hell is wrong with me I can barely look at him without thinking about how cute Go-chan is awww damn get a grip on yourself _Videl mentally chided herself.

"Gohan we are going to be late for class so hurry up" Videl said as she grabbed his hand and ran to their classroom. Gohan blushed when she grabbed his hand _this feels really nice _Gohan thought as ran up to Videl and stopped as they reached their classroom door. Videl opened the classroom door getting looks from everyone even the teacher in the room.

"What is everyone staring at, we are actually on time today" Videl said as she gave everyone a glare.

"Well, VI since when where you and Gohan-kun a couple" said Erasa as she smirked at both Gohan and Videl. Gohan felt his face flush as Videl gave Erasa a death glare. "What in the Hell are you talking about Erasa, me and Go-chan are not a couple" Videl said in anger. Gohan looked at Videl and blushed even more as Erasa said, "Well I just figured that you two were a couple because you're holding hands with Go-chan." "ERASA ONLY I CAN CALL GOHAN GO-CHAN GOT IT and what do you mean we are holding hands" screamed Videl at first then calmed down at the end. "Ummm Videl look down at our hands" said Gohan who now had a huge blush on his face.

SNAP! Everyone turned towards the person that walked in the door holding a camera. "18 what are you doing here" said Gohan as stared at 18 in bewilderment.

"Well I was chaperoning the trip but now I have found something better to do" 18 said as she started to smirk evilly.

"W-what are you talking about" Gohan asked as he gave the patented Son smile and rubbed the back of his hair.

"So Gohan why didn't you tell anyone you had a girlfriend" 18 said as a full-blown smirk appeared on her face. Gohan and Videl both had huge blushes on their face and they both hurried on the bus.

"Well you saw them get your asses on the bus now or detentions for all of you" the teacher said as the kids snapped out of their stupor and got on the bus.

**TEN MINUTES LATER ON THE BUS:**

"Hey Gohan how long does it take to 439 Mt. Pazou by car" 18 asked a daydreaming Gohan who was sitting next to Videl.

Gohan who was daydreaming and said "Oh, about a couple of hours." Everyone eyes widen except for the bus driver, Videl and 18. Next, thing everyone knows as the bus hits a bump in the road. Everyone jumped a little out of their sits. "Hey, Vi what are you doing" Erasa asked as she looked at Videl then she inwardly smirked.

"Uh, what are you talking about Erasa, I'm sitting down on a very comfy bus chair" Videl said in confusion. _Wait a damn minute, bus seats are never this comfy and warm _Videl thought as she put her hand on the back of the chair. Videl then tried to get even more comfy on her "seat." Then all of a sudden Videl felt something poking her. _Since when did bus seats poke people like this_ Videl thought in confusion?

"Umm, Vi-Videl c-can y-you p-please g-get off o-of m-me" Gohan stuttered with a huge blush on his face. Videl eyes widen as she realizes she wasn't in her seat next to Gohan, but on Gohan's lap. _Wait a minute, so what was that poking me-_ Videl realized what was poking her face now supported a huge blush.

"G-G-Go-chan, please tell me that's not what I think it is poking me right now" Videl whispered so only Gohan could hear her.

"Ummm" Gohan said as he blushed even more.

"Hey lovebirds, no inappropriate acts on this bus" 18 said as she smirked after she put away her camera.

Videl blushed even more as she tried to get off Gohan's lap.

"Vi, I don't think you should do that right now" Gohan whispered in her ear.

When Videl tried she rubbed up against Gohan's lower region. "Ohhh" Videl moaned very softly. Everyone looked at Gohan and Videl in shock as 18 took another picture on her camera. "Well, well looks like our little Gohan is growing up after all" said 18 as she smirked at the two young teens. "Oh yeah, these pictures I'm taking on all the trips are going to be wonderful in the family album huh Gohan" said 18 as her smirked increased. Gohan blushed even more as his whole face turned red. Videl tried to hide further on Gohan's lap away from 18's line of sight. While, Gohan was trying to hide in his seat, Videl kept moaning softly as Gohan's lower region was rubbing up against hers.

WHAM

Everyone looked at Gohan who was now pouting and holding his head. "Didn't I tell you two no inappropriate acts on the bus already" said 18 as she was holding a PAN in one hand and the camera in the other "or do you want me to send the pictures I've taken already to Chi-Chi. Both Gohan and Videl paled as they heard that. _If she calls mom she will talk about grandchildren for about 3 hours_ Gohan thought in horror. _Oh great if she calls Chi-Chi, she will go on and on about marriage not that I mind – wait what the hell am I thinking_ Videl thought to herself.

Gohan sighed and says, "It's only been 10 minutes but it feels like an hour" as he put his hands in head.

_Please let us get home alive_ Gohan thought. _Kami this feels so good I can go to sleep as _Videl thought as she began to fell asleep on Gohan's lap.

**Gohan has a long trip ahead of him. Will Videl ever figure out her feelings? Will 18 ever stop taking pictures of the two teens? Will Gohan ever reach his house without losing his mind on the bus? Will I ever stop talking like a narrator till then what for the next chapter**

**Bye everyone Hope you like this new chapter**

**JKid out.**


	4. The Couple part 2

**Hey Dbz fans! I'm Back with a new chapter of Gohan's Bad Field Trip REDONE. Sorry for the long wait, I've been focusing on improving my drawing skills so much that I haven't been writing as much. Now I have my focus back on track, I'm going to be drawing and writing. Enjoy my first chapter back for Dbz. Also check out my new story for Naruto. I'm a huge fan of both DBZ and Naruto.**

**Thank you for Reading my new chapter and Enjoy the chapter. Review please **

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ Wish I Did thought…. ON TO THE STORY**

_**Gohans Pov**_**.**

Dear Gohan's Log

It's been over 2 hours since we've been on this nightmarish bus trip. The only bright side is that the girl I like aka Videl is sitting next to me. We haven't seen a single house in over 2 hours. Why is my house so far away? I just want to be off this bus already. I swear if I the wheels on the bus go round and round one more time I'm breaking this window, grabbing Videl and flying home. Ever since we've been on this bus 18 won't stop taking emberrsing pictures of me and Videl. Every time I try to threaten her to stop she just keep saying she show my mom the pictures, which I'll now she'll do anyway. Oh the Horror, I really hope she doesn't send those pictures to mom. Just thinking of how mom will react sends a chill down my spine.

"-chan, Go-chan… GO-CHAN" Videl yelled.

"huh? Videl was is it? What's up." I answered confused.

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you never answered me. What are you doing?" Videl asked as she looked at me with a half glare.

"I'm just writing in my journal Videl." I answered truthfully as I looked in her blue eyes.

_**Narrotor Pov.**_

_Wow her eyes are just so beautiful I could get lost just looking in her eyes._ Gohan thought as he looked in Videl's eyes as he slowly leaned closer.

Videl mumbled and blushed a little as she leaned closer to Gohan as well, "Do you really think my eyes are beautiful Go-chan."

Gohan blushed a little and said "Yea, I could stare at your eyes all day. Wait, how did you hear me I only thought that?"

Videl blushed a deep red at his comment and said with a huge blush, " I don't know how actually I just hear a voice in my head."

"That's weird." Gohan said. _I wonder why she heard that I know I didn't say that outloud. What's going on here?_ Gohan thought.

" See there it is again and I don't know why or how I'm hearing your voice in my head Go-chan." Videl said.

Gohan felt a very familiar energy coming his way that wasn't 18. _Oh no please, please, please Dende let that not be who I think it is._ Gohan thought.

"Go-chan who's coming this way?" Videl asked.

"I know who's coming this way and I also know why you are hearing his voice in his head and I'm sure Gohan can hear your voice since you can hear his." 18 said with a devious smirk.

Gohan not liking that smirk at all turned to Videl and flashed her the Son smile and said, " Whatever it is Vi we'll get through this together."

Videl got a huge blush on her face. _How the hell does he keep making me feel like this. _Gohan thought.

While she was pondering on how she feels about Gohan and while Gohan was pondering what was 18 talking about and why does he keep hearing Videl's voice in his head when the bus hits a small pebble in the road causing the bus to jump. Videl jumped out of her seat and landed on Gohan and her lips crashed on his.

"Well, Well what a nice sight to tell Chi-Chi" a very familiar voice said.

"Hey honey looks like you made it at the good part." 18 said as she takes 5 pictures along with Erasa.

"Yea I got here as I quick as I could when you told me our little Gohan here has a girlfriend guess it's true. Chi-chi's going to love hearing this." Krillen said as he took a couple pictures himself.

When the kissing couple on the ground finally brought back to life they both jumped apart with huge blushes on their faces.

"Sorry." They both said facing each other then turning away supporting even larger blushes.

"So Vi did you like that kiss from Go-chan" Erasa said very teasingly.

Videl's blush now got even larger and yelled, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I COULD ONLY CALL GOHAN GO-GHAN!" _That kisss was amazing I would love for another one. _Videl thought.

Gohan blushed even more at hearing her thought and looked at her. Videl smirked as she finally calmed down and looked at Gohan and motioned him to lean his ear by her mouth.

"Go-chan I just got this amazing idea" Videl whispered excitingly with a evil smirk.

"What is it Vi?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I was thinking since 18 and now Krillen won't stop taking pictures of us, why don't we prank them back." Videl said

"I'm listening." Gohan said as his own smirk formed.

Videl told Gohan the rest of her evil plan to get 18 and Krillen back for what they are doing. While she kept telling Gohan of her plan, Gohan's smirk just kept growing and growing as he laughed evily. Videl who had now finished telling Gohan of her plan whispered, "Go-chan can you throw this away for me." Videl asked as she handed him a paper lunch bag.

"Sure." Gohan said.

As soon as Gohan stood up the bus went over a curb and caused everyone on the bus to jump again.

"Hey Videl I bet Gohan-kun's lips taste very good right now" Erasa said teasingly.

_What the hell is she talking about and do I have to beat it her head that I'm the only one that call can MY Gohan pet names" _Videl thought.

" Hey Gohan maybe we should tell Chi-Chi to throw a party in celebration of getting a girlfriend." Krillen said with a huge smirk on his lips.

_What the hell is Krillen talking about, and what happened and why do I feel so heavy. I'm never this heavy. Gohan thought._

In this midst of confusion when everyone jumped Videl had accidently pushed Gohan back in the seat and fell on top of him. Their lips had crashed on each other yet again.

Gohan opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were wide blue eyes staring right back at him.

_I/She landed on Go-chan/me and now I/she is/am kissing him/her._ Both Gohan and Videl thought.

Videl only felt pure happiness even if it was an accident. _I could stay in his arms all day if I wanted to. Maybe, just maybe I could push this a little further._ Videl thought to herself.

Little did they know Krillen, 18, and Erasa were taking a lot of pictures.

Gohan who was about to unwrap his arms off of Videl and gently lift her off him, felt a hand grab his spiky hair and a warm tongue enter his mouth.

_Wh-Wh-What i-is that her tongue_. Gohan thought in surprise.

_Yes I did it now let's see what he's going to do._ Videl thought.

Gohan purely on instinct wrapped his arms around Videl even more and tongue kissed her right back.

Everyone stared at the two except for 18, Krillen, and Erasa who now taking more pictures then ever.

When the two finally pulled apart after 5 minutes of tongue kissing, Everyone was still staring at them.

"W-wow V-Vi t-that was Wow." Gohan said as he was dazzed from the kiss.

"Y-y-yea W-wow" Videl responded just as dazzed.

_Go-chan is a great kisser. Hmm, I wonder what else he's great at._ Videl thought as a even larger blush appeared on her face.

"V-V-Videl!" Gohan said with a even larger blush.

"Hey, Lovebirds, get out of the position now or else I'm telling Chi-Chi that you two were almost having sex on a bus in front of a crowd of people." 18 said with a smirk after taking one last picture.

Gohan's and Videl's face flushed even more as Videl as they moved apart. Gohan sat back in his original seat as Videl in his lap 20 minutes later as they both calmed down.

"Your're really comfy aren't you Vi" Erasa said as she smirked hoping to get a rise out of Videl.

"Shut up Erasa, and yes I am." Videl said.

_Why do I keep getting the feeling that this trip is only going to worse as this trip continues._ Gohan thought as he wanted to bang his head on the window due to the bad feelings he was geeting.

Videl looked up at Gohan and kissed his cheek. _Don't worry Go-chan everything will be ok. I'm right here by your side and does this mean we are umm you know dating now." _Videl thought.

Gohan blushed and said, "Yea if you want to be."

Videl smiled and kissed his cheek again and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Gohan looked out the window. _When the hell are we getting to my place already. _Gohan thought in frustration.

**Alright everyone What you think. Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for waiting so patiently over the past couple months. Tell me what you think and I'll improve on it for the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Ja Ne**

**Jkid.**


End file.
